


In The Moonlight A Lonely Bird Sings

by Tiofrean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: Sirius has a wank... except he doesn't.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	In The Moonlight A Lonely Bird Sings

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea last night and I just had to do something about it. MermaidSheenaz looked it up and okayed it to let it spread its wings. Thank you, dear!

_ Moony. _

Sirius licked his lips, one hand working slowly inside his pants. It was cold around him, but he didn’t really feel it, not when his mind was busy replaying his favorite encounters with Remus. If he concentrated enough, he could almost  _ feel _ Moony’s fingers on him, moving, teasing,  _ squeezing… _

_ Godric. _

He closed his eyes, shutting them tightly, head tilting back. Remus would lean over him, keen eyes observing every twitch Sirius’ body made, every little jerk and shift of tensing muscles. For some unfathomable reason, he had always liked watching Sirius when they were like this, naked and panting, flushed to the tips of their ears. He would lick a long trail up Sirius’ chest, make him arch up with a sharp bite to his neck and soothe the pain with his lips. Sirius would groan and stretch out, offering more of his skin, begging to be marked. He had always loved those small bruises, branding him as Moony’s. It didn’t matter whether he would cover them up on the next day or leave them on display for anyone to see - they were  _ there  _ and he would  _ feel  _ them whenever he passed his fingers over them. 

It had been a long time since they had been like that together, but - if Sirius focused enough - he could forget all about the passage of time and feel Remus with him, as real as if he was seated right at his side, staring intently into his eyes. 

“Moony…” Sirius whispered, his hand picking up speed, mind busy wandering the planes of Remus’ body.  He had memorised every scar marring that perfect flesh, every little imperfection marking the healing it had gone through. He would smear his lips over each of them, follow their shape with his tongue, suck on the thick ones and scratch over the thin, until Remus was panting and thrusting against him, smearing precome over Sirius’ thigh. 

He would widen his legs, splay them apart to invite Moony in, make him lie there, lie  _ on top of him, _ get cozy and close and  _ thrust, _ and  _ Merlin,  _ but Sirius wouldn’t be quiet. He had trouble with that even now, biting his lips as he was, imagining Remus pressing him into the bed, weighing him down and moving against him, rubbing them together among spit and sweat. It would be filthy, Sirius knew, but it would be glorious because of it. He had always had this mad little streak that told him to fuck first and take a bath later. Remus, close to the moon, was much the same, foregoing being pristine in favor of some of their natural charm, letting the wolf inside him just that tiny bit loose. 

Sirius would ask Remus to fuck him, but Remus would shake his head. When the full was approaching - just like on this evening - he would be too riled up to last through a long love-making, so quick and dirty would be the only option.  They would rut like teenagers, rolling around and fighting for dominance, until Remus pinned him down with his fingers wrapped securely around Sirius’ wrists. He would lean down and take Sirius’ mouth in a long, hungry kiss, mimicking what they should be doing with his tongue, thrusting it in and out, driving Sirius mad with need. 

They would never stop their movements, not until they were both moaning, not until Sirius was begging - he wasn’t above that, as Moony had already proven him. He would beg and plead and writhe enticingly, until Remus finally put his fingers inside him, two at once, slicked with saliva and rough and still  _ not enough, but oh so fucking good… _

Sirius arched up, a small, bitten-off noise escaping him. He moved his hand faster, swiped his thumb over the wet tip of his length, then smeared the precome down. Pleasure was coiling somewhere inside him, somewhere deep and dark, and he couldn’t help but wish that Moony was with him, whispering filthy things and depraved promises into his ear, making him arch off the bed with visions of their next time together. He would murmur about how he would push Sirius down on the bed, face-first and naked, and plunge his tongue so deep into his ass that Sirius would lose his mind in ten seconds flat. How he would exchange his tongue with his cock, sliding in relentlessly, until he was buried completely in Sirius’ twitching body. How he wouldn’t move even an inch, not until Sirius was sobbing out in need, asking him to  _ fuck him already… _

With a small moan, muffled by teeth biting into his lip, Sirius came, spilling inside his pants, muscles trembling and head rolling back. He was vaguely aware of the door opening to his left, but he didn’t dare to open his eyes, lying on the stone floor, withdrawing his hand and wiping it on the leg of his trousers. A rustle could be heard next to him, a chill running down his spine when he felt another presence nearby. He cracked one eye open, just enough to glance to the expanse of the floor on his left side. His breath caught when he saw dark scraps of see-through fabric, hovering a few inches above the ground. 

He was proud of himself this time - when the Dementor fell upon him, he managed not to scream in terror. 

-&-

“Moony!” Sirius cried, bolting upright, wide eyes darting frantically to the sides. 

_ A dream, _ he thought, taking in his surroundings, the rundown carpet and off-white walls. Everything was dark, but not as dark as that Dementor had been, and so, Sirius sighed, forcing himself to take deep, long breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. He moved his hand to the side, sliding it over threadbare sheets, disappointed when he found the spot next to him cold. 

He didn’t have time to think about it, though, for the next moment, the door to the bedroom swung open and Remus walked in, surrounded by the soft glow falling in from the living room.    
“Pads?” He asked softly, coming to the bed, eyeing Sirius with concern. “Bad dream?”    
“Yeah,” he said, nodding, rubbing a hand over his head. The movement caused the bedsheets to shift a bit, sliding over his skin and  _ oh fuck, it was wet. _

He groaned, hiding his suddenly burning face behind shaky fingers. He was  _ too damn old _ to be embarrassed about it, but somehow, his body still had the idea to blush. If it hadn’t been for the way the dream had ended, he wouldn’t even mind that much. He shivered, hearing Remus step closer,  a soft spell upon his lips. The room was washed in warm light, low enough not to burn his eyes.    
“What’s wrong?” Moony asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Sirius shook his head, still not looking up at him.    
“Pass me my wand?” He mumbled from behind his hands, then heard Remus  _ accioing _ it from the wardrobe.    
“Here.” 

Sirius reached out blindly, muttering a quiet “thanks” when the wand was pushed into his hand. He lifted the covers, cringing, but - before he could as much as wave it - Remus’ hand was on his, stopping him, forcing him to look up.    
“Pads…”    
“Leave it, Moony.” He huffed, but Remus shook his head.    
“Let me.” At Sirius’ incredulous look, he went on. “I’ve learned other spells. You hate  _ scourgify.”  _

It was true, he had hated it ever since Azkaban. When one of the officials was to step inside, they had all been  _ scourgified, _ probably not to offend another ministerial lackey’s delicate tastes. It had happened way too quickly, with too much power, and had always left his skin burning and itching. Even the lemony scent had been hard to get rid of, making bile raise in his throat at the very thought of it. 

With a defeated sigh, Sirius let Remus do what he wanted, looking to the side stubbornly and trying not to wince when the covers were pulled back. Moony didn’t make a single comment, muttered something under his breath, and the  sweet scent of lavender encompassed him along with a slight tingling. The sensation went as quickly as it came, leaving his skin feeling fresh without any irritable itches.    
“Thank you,” he said, still not looking at Remus, because  _ really, _ that was beyond embarrassing. Especially that their love life was rocky after Sirius had gotten back from his exile forced by safety concerns. 

_ Figures he would get it up dreaming about wanking in Azkaban. _

“Want to talk about it?” Remus asked, quiet and soft, like a man that knew all the answers to difficult questions. Sirius could see why students at Hogwarts had loved him - if he had had such professors back in the day, he would probably have thought more carefully about what pranks he had pulled.   
“No.”   
“Alright.” Moony made a sigh of his own, and Sirius had a brief moment of self-resentment, thinking about how he was making it difficult for the _both_ of them. 

But then, waving his wand at the living room, Remus turned the lights off and climbed into bed next to him, vanishing his clothes and settling on Sirius’ side.    
“Weren’t you working?” Sirius asked, knowing well that he had been - something about a pack of werewolves living in the north of Scotland. Remus shrugged.    
“It can wait. Besides, it's almost two in the morning.” 

And so, Sirius let himself be pulled down, covered up to his chin with blankets and sheets, then smothered by a suddenly sleepy Moony half-climbing on top of him.  He didn’t mind the weight - it calmed him down considerably. Hoping for no more nightmares, he let himself drift off, nose pushed against Remus’ soft hair. 


End file.
